


Indeliable

by Raspberry_Blond



Category: Real Ghostbusters
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-28
Updated: 2011-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raspberry_Blond/pseuds/Raspberry_Blond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even without knowing that he knew, Egon <i>knew</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Indeliable

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place immediately after the events of "The Copycat"

"It's rather hard to explain. But I suppose if pressed, I'd just have to say ... you _felt_ wrong."  
  
Egon blushed at the soft laughter that followed that remark.

"I _felt_ wrong?"

He smiled a little and pushed his hair out of his eyes so that he could get as unobstructed a view as his near-sighted eyes would allow of the woman beside him. It was worth the effort; she lay on her side, her hair tossed around her shoulders like a russet mantle.

Janine wasn't wearing her glasses either, but instead of a hazy, unfocused expression, she just looked sated and relaxed, her eyes seeming to sparkle even more than they usually did. The saddle of freckles that spanned her nose made her look sweetly guileless and pure. Their activities that night had been anything but, and he colored deeply at how aroused he was becoming by how innocent she looked.

"It truly is hard to put into words. When it assumed your form, I just somehow knew it wasn't you, even though at that point, I had no idea that there was a metamorph on the premises."

"But a copycat can copy anything it sees. Ray really thought it was you tinkering around with the interdimensional portal. Winston really thought it was Peter who'd dumped oil all over him." Janine looked mystified. "When I saw her, I thought I was hallucinating. She looked _exactly_ like me. Every detail was so perfect ..."

"Not _every_ detail." He stroked her arm from shoulder to wrist, smiling at the gooseflesh his trailing fingers left in their wake. "This metamorph was entirely too playful for its own good. It acted more like a caricature of the forms it imitated rather than trying for realism. Posing as me and then having me say something as meaningless as 'just because,' being one example."

"So she ... _it_ ... didn't _act_ like me, either?"

"Not really. I immediately sensed that something was not quite right. I knew that you'd not be as ... demonstrative as the metamorph was. Especially not while Ray was there and we were involved in such a delicate task. For you to be so, well, _grabby_ -"

"She felt you up?"

"Well ... not exactly. She just - plastered herself to me and it just ... as I said ... didn't feel like you. But when you -- the actual you -- came into the room, it was different. I felt - well, the feeling I'd felt when the metamorph was near me dissipated entirely."

He grinned sheepishly at her renewed chuckle. "I know it sounds utterly ridiculous -"

"No it doesn't. It sounds sweet. It's like my mother always said: You can't fake chemistry. It's either there or it's not."

Egon nodded slowly. "Your mother is very wise."

"Ha! I'll tell her you said that. She'll love you even more than she already does." Janine's smile faded slightly. "Egon ... do you think the guys ... well ... _know_? About us, I mean? We were ... kind of obvious today, I thought."

"Hmm. Yes. Maybe we were ... a little."

"I'm sorry." She looked chagrined. "I was so scared when the terrordog came through the portal. I just didn't think. Can't really blame that on the copycat, huh?"

"It's all right. It's not as if I was very successful in keeping my hands off you, either." He sighed softly, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm not sure if the others know or even suspect, but I would think that there would have been jokes, bald innuendo or insulting questions from Peter if he were certain."

"He didn't ask you where you were going tonight?"

"Actually, no."

"Then he knows." She gave a rueful grin. "He's just saving up his ammunition for a rainy day. God help us."

"Will ... will that be a problem?" He peered at her anxiously. "I have the sense that I'll bear the brunt of Peter's amusement, but perhaps it might be better if we, er, came clean about the nature of our relationship? That way we could head off any uncomfortable questions or accusations that we were deliberately trying to deceive anyone."

He held his breath as the words hung in the air. When they'd embarked on a romantic relationship, Janine had insisted that they work hard to keep things professional in the office.

"I wouldn't mind," she said, gnawing her lower lip in thought. "But, you know, if the others know that we're dating, every time I go to your lab to give you an invoice to sign, they might think we're ... _you_ know."

Egon's smile turned slightly predatory. "Yes. They likely _will_ think that. And if they're already _thinking_ that, then, perhaps ..."

She gave a scream of shocked laughter. "Egon!"

Egon grinned and kissed her palm, turning his face into the stretch of skin and inhaling deeply. It _was_ an odd thing about that metamorph. Correct in every detail ... but she hadn't fooled him. Janine had left her mark on him, he supposed, in a way no copycat could even begin to emulate, and in a form it would be impossible to alter.


End file.
